Camp Jupiter Legacy
by SonOfChaos6447
Summary: Percy is born to the Romans as a son of Neptune. However he will make friends with Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Eventually Percy/Reyna but I might take a poll
1. prologue

_**AN-**_

 _ **I know it's a short chapter but this is just to show my writing style and see any reviews if I should change anything in my writing.**_ _**eg. be more descriptive, etc**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Poseidon was in his palace when he felt a strange feeling for a person enter his domain. Normally he would just drown them or send a shark after them, but this feeling was so connected to him he felt he had to know what it was. He felt it coming from montauk in long island sound. He flashed to the beach but when he looked around he only saw a small boy and a woman in the distance playing in the water. He decided to take a better look at the cabins down to the far left but as he was walking down, he heard the woman start to yell.

"Percy! Percy!" She yelled to the ocean.

Poseidon started running towards her. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"My son percy swam too far out, i can't see him anymore!"

As soon as she turned around Poseidon froze as he saw a face he knew would haunt him one day. It was the face that he had once met as Neptune. Her name was Sally Jackson and she was one of the most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes on. He remembered why he came over when she started yelling her son's name again. "Don't worry, i'll go get him." As Poseidon started to swim out he began thinking 'if he swam this far out he's either dead or...' He didn't want to think of that. As he was thinking, Poseidon noticed a small head pop out of the water in the distance. "Percy!" the boy's head turned.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Your mom sent me to find you, she's worried because you went too far out."

Percy then looked at his surroundings. He realized he could barely see his cabin, let alone his mom. He began to swim incredibly fast for a child of his, age making Poseidon worry even more shifting into him briefly before shifting back. What didn't help was the fact that he could sense a small demigod aura coming from him. He hoped he was just a son of Hermes, however he knew that Percy was his child. He decided to just flash out not wanting to have another affair with Sally.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 1 the pack**_

It was the day. Today was the day Neptune would bring his son to Lupa and her pack. He didn't want Amphitrite and Triton to get mad and go on a rampage for having a demigod so he decided to tell them about him and he would bring him here so they could see he was part of their family now. Although they weren't very fond of the idea, they agreed to be nice to him as he was just a child and it wasn't his fault. He flashed to sally's apartment and knocked on the door. It was Percy who answered.

"Can I help you"? He asked he asked nervously.

"I'm looking for your mother Sally". Neptune replied softly.

"Mom! Some old guys here to see you"! Neptune slightly chuckled at Percy's bellowing. He would surely impress Amphitrite. Triton on the other hand would still be upset due to the fact that he thinks Neptunes replacing him with these demigods, but it's not that at all. He had went out with Zeus after Thalia's death, and he met Sally at a candy store on his way back to Atlantis. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sally coming. She took one look at him and dropped the glass of water she was carrying.

"Is it really you"? She said with content and tears of happiness.

"Yes, it's me".

"I'm guessing you met Percy"?

"I have met your son".

"About that-"

"That is why i am here". Neptune stated cutting her off.

"Do you want to come in"? Percy asked.

"Am I allowed"? He asked Sally. She simply nodded her head still in shock.

"Percy this is...I never actually caught your name".

"Neptune"

"This is Neptune, he is your father". Percy felt his knees growing weak as she finished her sentence.

"Dad"?

"Yes Perseus". He answered

"I have come to talk to you about who I am Sally, as it affects both of you greatly". Neptune spent the next hour explaining everything about Roman mythology and Camp Jupiter.

 **"I came here to bring Percy to Lupa's pack for training. He will spend months under extreme training until he can go to Camp". After Sally said her goodbyes to Percy, Poseidon told him about his family. He told him about how they were going to meet tonight and he would bring Percy to the pack in a week.**


End file.
